Harry Smith Aces a Test
Harry Smith Aces a Test is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in May 2015. Synopsis Harry Smith rockets himself to top of the class by sneaking onto Robert Sullivan's computer. Little does he know about a torturous competition that awaits him... Plot The episode opens with Harry Smith's class in Colham High School's computer lab, where they are getting ready to do a computer-based test that everyone in third year has to take. Catriona McMillan tells the students the results will be sent to Robert Sullivan's computer after the test. They are allowed to begin. A few minutes later, Harry gets so hungry he eats his secret burrito snack. He soon does a big fart smelly enough to disrupt the class for a little while. Catriona sends him to Robert's office even though he hasn't finished the test. Later Harry sits in Robert's office waiting to be punished, then the test ends and the results flash up on Robert's computer screen. Just when he is about to inspect them, he hears Fiona Rivers and Amy Wilson fighting in the corridors. He leaves to intervene, giving Harry the chance to check his result, which is a score of 0%! Quickly he alters his marks before Robert returns. The latter looks at the test results, amazed at what he sees... A few minutes later Harry goes to class with Robert, who announces that he scored 100% on the test and is the second student in the school to do this, the first being Edvard Andersson five years back! The students and Catriona gasp, especially knowing that Harry was only in the computer lab for fifteen minutes. Robert then tells Harry he has automatically been entered into the Pedian Genius of the Year contest for achieving the highest mark; the winner will get a high-quality computer! Grace Smith is impressed with Harry for once when she hears the news. She even allows him an extra turn on the computer for 'studying'. Later that evening he rages at James Smith for nagging him to clean the toilet. Grace shouts at him, stating that she is expecting more mature behaviour from him since he is capable of scoring 100% on the test. Harry sighs. The next day at school, Harry and David Marshall begin farting the alphabet at break time. All of The Perfect Pansies Club's members ask for Harry's autograph, so he signs their notebooks. He suddenly gets interrupted again by Blair Cameron, Zack Blowers and Jonas Andersson. Blair gives him a pair of glasses, Zack presents a book of computer coding and Jonas hands him some old study notes from Edvard, who won the Pedian Genius of the Year contest when he was entered five years ago. David rages and walks off, not approving of the new nerdy Harry. Harry excuses himself by saying he is doing an experiment on flatulence, then The Confidential Cuties Club spots him wearing glasses while carrying the book and study notes, calling him a geek. He tries proving otherwise by dropping the book on the floor, throwing the study notes in the air and shoving the glasses in Blair's pocket, however Blair contradicts Harry's intentions by saying he is proving physics laws. The girls carry on laughing at him while Edvard, who is watching through the school railings, asks for his spare glasses back. Harry gets back to class to find that Catriona has organised a study schedule for him. She explains that the Pedian Genius of the Year contest is loads of tests taken throughout the entire school year and he has to devote breaks and his free time after school to studying! Harry screams. At lunchtime Harry tells David that he got 100% on the test by tweaking his score on Robert's computer. David agrees to help him get out of the Pedian Genius of the Year contest by changing the score back while Harry distracts Emma Kenn, who is on library duty today. As they go in the library, David goes on one of the computers. Harry asks Emma to pick out a book about weather patterns, another about how the liver works and a third about geometry from a high shelf. While reaching for the geometry book, Dave Milliband spins around and knocks her into the shelf, toppling it over! She still gives Harry the book despite the chaos. That afternoon Robert enters the classroom to announce that Harry's score on the test is now 4%; he simply blames viruses for the 100% score from earlier. As a result, he is withdrawn from the Pedian Genius of the Year contest, so Blair enters instead due to his mark of 96%. Harry farts with delight, however Catriona decides his score is low enough for him to need extra homework for the rest of the term! He yells and rages. Music *Big Brain Academy for Wii - Practice Compute (plays when the test begins) *Big Brain Academy for Wii - Practice Rankings (plays when Robert announces Harry's 100% score) *Super Mario 64 - Game Over (plays when Catriona gives Harry the study schedule) *Final Fantasy VI - What? (plays at lunchtime) *Drax - Z-Up (plays when Harry distracts Emma to change his test score) Trivia *The scene in which Blair, Zack and Jonas give Harry geeky gifts is referenced in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Edvard's spare glasses are available as headwear, increasing defence but lowering power. Zack's book of computer coding is also purchasable as a shield. **An achievement entitled 'Harry's a geek!' can be unlocked in the game by winning a battle as Harry with Edvard's spare glasses and Zack's computer coding book equipped on him. *This episode marks the first time Jonas is seen wearing glasses. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes